


Worst Date

by xinnuh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Extra Smut, M/M, cute dates, double dates, meeting the parks, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: A New Year's Eve party gone wrong when Mark and Jinyoung got stranded in an unfamiliar route.





	

“Are we running late to the New Year’s party?” Jinyoung asked Mark while he was over at their bedroom, in front of the tall mirror, fixing his tucked in dress shirt, smoothing down the creases on his shirt and fixing his styled hair for a while now.

“We still have an hour to kill” Mark answered from the kitchen, making himself a coffee before they make their way to Jaebum and Youngjae’s year-end party celebration exclusively for the seven of the guys.. Seven guys whom they shared memories with for the past decade, seven guys who had each other’s back, seven guys who are more than friends, they are now what they call Family not shared by blood but with tears, sweats and also memories, experiences.

Youngjae love organize small parties here and there on special occasions so it wasn’t a surprise for the rest of the guys to be invited in this special night, it’s not like they’re not used to this, Youngjae holds special partied every year especially on New Year’s eve. Jaebum was a supportive husband after all so he helped with the preparations and the food and desserts. Mark and Jackson were known to be the guys assigned with the drinks so Mark prepared some wine and champagnes to be brought over Jaebum and Youngjae’s house.

Mark sipped on his hot coffee while learning on the counter, counting the hours till the most awaited part of the night comes, he was excited and looking forward to spend the end of the year and the beginning of the year together with his family, his brothers. He snapped out from his trance when Jinyoung finally got out from their bedroom, “How do I look?” Jinyoung asked, brushing off some non-existent dust from his black jeans.

“You look stunning, babe” Mark gave off a warm smile, looking at his boyfriend’s beautiful features and body. Gazing his eyes at Jinyoung’s dark blue dress shirt, sleeve folded up to the elbows, dark jeans revealing his figure. God he was thankful. Dragging his feet towards his boyfriend and enveloping him around the waist, “You’re beautiful” he said in sincerity earning a blush from Jinyoung.

“You’re not bad too yourself”

Mark wore a simple black turtle neck and a tattered black jeans, blonde hair styled up-do and two earrings in each of his ear, “Well, I have to dress well for you”

Jinyoung giggled at his boyfriend’s attempt to be smooth which honestly wasn’t bad, he thought. He gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips before telling him it was time to head to Youngjae and Jaebum’s house, “I hope we get there on time”.

“We will” Mark said, looking at his wrist watch, “It’s still 6:00 pm”

The pair made their way to Youngjae and Jaebum’s house and it’s a thirty minute ride, Mark drove to their destination while Jinyoung checks mentally the stuffs they brought and tries to recall if they forgot something, when he was sure nothing was left he comfortably reclined himself on the leather seat while his eyes were straight on the dark road before him.

“Babe, it’s better to avoid traffic. We should navigate our way to a shortcut” Jinyoung suggested, seeing the line of red lights up ahead stuck in heavy traffic. Jinyoung turned the navigation on and searched for a possible short route to pass.

“We can pass through that corner, four blocks ahead. You should probably see it at the left”

Mark hummed in reply, as they passed the third block, Mark smoothly stirred the stirring wheel to the left, making it through the shot cut. The unfamiliar route wasn’t filled with cars passing by, maybe two or three cars were smart enough to navigate through traffic, the route was darker, it had no lights and each corner were filled with trees and the road was anything but cement, it was all wet soil and dry soil. Mark had the headlights on high to see the road clearly while Jinyoung cautiously eyed the surroundings, it was totally creepy for him and hoped they’d get out of this tree-filled place.

Mark held Jinyoung’s hand with his free hand and rubbed his thumb against his hand smoothly, reassuring his boyfriend, “It’s not that scary” Mark teased, eyeing his boyfriend before bringing his eyes back on the road.

“It is for me” Jinyoung held Mark’s hand tighter and scooted himself close to the driver’s seat away from the window, expecting there’d be weird creatures popping out of nowhere.

“Seriously babe, We’re –“ Mark paused when his car cranked down, Jinyoung eyed him in panic, looking at his boyfriend and back at the surroundings, it was creeping him out a lot.

“Please don’t tell me that we are stuck here”

“Uhh” Mark wearily chewed on his bottom lip when he saw the tank read E meaning it was empty and Mark had to be so clumsy and forgetful to refill the tank, “I seem to have forgotten to refill?”

Jinyoung grunted, felling back on the leather seat, crossing his arms in frustration, “I can’t believe this”

Mark opened the car door to step out but was halted to a stop by Jinyoung’s strong grip on his biceps, “Where do you think you’re going?” eyes filled with panic, he doesn’t want to be left alone inside the car and hell, doesn’t want to be out there.

“Looking for help, maybe there are cars that’ll pass by and hand us some spare gasoline” Mark sat back down on the leather seat with the doors open, “You’ve watched a lot of horror movies” he smiled and quickly got out of the car making Jinyoung panic, Mark jogged his way to Jinyoung’s side of the car and opened the door for him, “Come out”

“No” Jinyoung protectively held his seatbelt when Mark tried to eject it. Mark eyed him down, “Do you trust me?” which without a second thought, Jinyoung nodded.

“Then trust me” As Jinyoung loosened the grip on his seatbelt, Mark pushed the eject button then held his boyfriend’s hand, escorting him to get out of the car. Mark held him by the hip and made him lean back on the hood and wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck.

“We could use our phones you know, to call them” Jinyoung suggested but Mark shook his head, “Tried that a while ago. Signal is dead. This is like drama don’t you think?” Mark snickered in front of Jinyoung earning him to grunt and roll his eyes, “Oh please. We are so much better than any drama”

Mark nested his chin over Jinyoung’s shoulder, inhaling in his boyfriend’s vanilla scent, he breathlessly exhaled in content, nuzzling his nose on Jinyoung’s neck, giving Jinyoung’s neck a couple of quick kisses earning the latter to giggle.

“Worst date ever, and on New Year’s eye” Mark complained, as hi breath tickled against Jinyoung’s skin.

“We had a lot of worst dates than this” Jinyoung replied, hugging Mark’s waist to pull him closer, “Remember that double date?”

_It was a regular normal Friday for the pair, Jinyoung just got out early from his job since they were only to attend a press conference and the CEO had ordered the Marketing Department Heads to take the day off._

_Mark on the other hand didn’t feel like working since he was hungover from last night’s night out with his best friend, Jackson. He was laying comfortably on the living room sofa when Jinyoung came back from work. Jinyoung made his way to his boyfriend after settling his car keys on the small table beside their door._

_“How are you feeling, babe?” Jinyoung asked, sitting down on the small space of the sofa, rubbing his thumb smoothly on Mark’s legs, “I’ll feel extra great if you kiss me here” Mark pointed at his pouting lips, Jinyoung snickered but nonetheless gave Mark a soft peck on the lips. Mark held Jinyoung’s nape to remain him in place, he deepened the kiss, trying to angle his head sideways to deepen the kiss, nibbling on Jinyoung’s plump lip. Jinyoung released soft moan also deepening the kiss, trapping Mark in between his legs, arms at each side of Mark’s head. Jinyoung dragged down his kisses, trailing it down on Mark’s jawline, to his neck, kissing and biting it before leaving love bites on Mark’s pale neck. Jinyoung lifted Mark’s tank top, exposing his visible abs, giving it a long lick before kissing it, kisses on the chest, to his exposed perky nipples to his abdomen, Mark moaned in satisfaction, biting hid bottom lip while grabbing on to Jinyoung’s soft, raven locks. Jinyoung fumbled on Mark’s waistband, clearly impatient to taste Mark’s own hard groin, before Jinyoung could push down Mark’s sweatpants out they jolted up at the sudden shrill of Jinyoung’s phone. It earned a grunt from both needy boys, Jinyoung got his phone out of his back pocket, and read the caller ID ‘Inseok’, his co-worker, also a head of the marketing department. Jinyoung answered the call, thinking maybe it was urgent, Mark sat back up, leaning against the arm rest, his top already covered and gave Jinyoung an annoyed expression, Jinyoung mouthed ‘Sorry’ before speaking to the person at the other side of the line._

_“Inseok? Yes? What’s the matter? Are we to report back at the company? What? Oh. Umm. Sur. I mean yeah. It’s totally fine. Yeah, no plans. Okay, see you. Yeah, uh huh. Bye” After the quick phone call, Jinyoung shoved his phone back inside this pocket then averted his attention to his not-so-pleased boyfriend._

_“What was that?”_

_“Inseok. My co-worker”_

_“And?”_

_“He wanted us to join his for dinner?” Jinyoung gave off an unsure answer, sensing Mark’s groggy attitude. Of course he was used to this already._

_“Wouldn’t that be weird for him? To be our third wheel”_

_“Ah! He is bringing his girlfriend along”_

_“So a double date”_

_Jinyoung sheepishly nodded, feeling like he was back in high school talking to the principal but instead off the principal he was faced with Mark._

_“Are you going to talk about business?”_

_Jinyoung shook his head, “Just as friends. He wanted to meet you”_

_“Oh. Today?”_

_“Later. Tonight”_

_Mark gave off a low grunt, “Be thankful that I love you Park Jinyoung” he flicked Jinyoung’s forehead before heading to the bathroom._

_Jinyoung stood from his seat in panic, “Babe! Are you going to finish it there?”_

_“Fuck no!” Mark yelled from the bathroom, “I’m taking a shower. I should look fucking good than that Inseok guy”_

_“Sure! Okay” Jinyoung smiled, of course Mark will always look 700% better than anyone else. Mark’s visual is popping, he thought and it really is a fact._

_Both couple were expected to meet at 7pm at a luxurious restaurant and it was also expected for them to wear expensively. So Mark insisted that he should look dashingly good and Jinyoung insisted Mark that he already is dashing himself. Mark wore a red turtle neck to cover those hickeys Jinyoung made earlier and a black coat, pairing it with his fitted black jeans and a Thom Browne footwear while Jinyoung was wearing a black trousers, tucked in dark blue dress shirt paired with a Thom Browne footwear. A couple item of him and Mark._

_“Why would he suddenly want to have this double date? Wait. Is double ate even still a thing?” Mark mumbled, fixing his up-do hair, placing each strands on their respective places._

_“He wants to meet you of course and tonight seemed like a great time. And yes, double dating is still s thing, you honestly sound like an old man.” Jinyoung paced from the bedroom to their shoe closet where they store and place their expensive shoes._

_“I feel like that’s a compliment. Was that a compliment?” Mark paused while looking around to see Jinyoung gone inside their bedroom, “Nice talking.”_

_“I heard you and yes, that’s a compliment. He saw you in one of my photos but he wanted to see you and meet you personally” Jinyoung said, making his way to the dresser, spraying himself a fair amount of perfume, “It’s his treat by the way so drink as much wine as you like”_

_“I only drink leisurely with the boys. I don’t trust myself on strangers”_

_“Oh right. Order the most expensive steak then.”_

_“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mark Tuan” Inseok stood from his seat and extended a hand to Mark, he shook it in a sign of respect, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Inseok-ssi”_

_“Oh please, just call me Inseok” he smiled, “This is my girlfriend, Byul. She works at a boutique store over at Hongdae”_

_Jinyoung and Mark greeted her before settling down on their table at a private room, rich, business mean always wants to have their privacy._

_“What work do you do, Mark? I mean if you don’t mind me asking”_

_Mark shook his head, “No, I really don’t mind. I work as a graphic artist at an agency. It’s not that really great” Mark sheepishly smiled but it was actually a well-paid job plus the extra commissions he get from people outside the country, internationally._

_“Oh, that is great but I am not really good at that kind of stuffs. I, on the other hand am great at sales talk” Inseok grinned, proud of his skills, “Jinyoung, do you agree?”_

_Jinyoung just nodded, he wanted to whisper something to Mark but that would be really disrespectful in front of the pair._

_“I had this experience once. You know, you have to sales talk the CEO to prove how good you are and I did that. The CEO was amazed and of course I was happy. I was the best among the people in my department. I mean no offense, Jinyoung. Since you do agree” Inseok trailed on the one-sided conversation, telling stories of his success and experiences._

_Mark nudged his knee against Jinyoung, trying to tell him that it apparently was a bad idea coming here, he had to restrain an upcoming yawn. Jinyoung looked at Byul who just smiled and nodded whatever Inseok had to say, she clearly was also bored._

_“Oh! We should order!” Inseok exclaimed then called on the waiter, ordered the most expensive steak for them and a bottle of red wine, “Eat all you can, guys. This is all on me. In our department, I probably have the highest pay, not that I’m bragging but it’s kind of true so I need not to brag about it anymore, right? All Byul’s designer bags are from me, so she should be thankful, right?”_

_Mark released a low grunt, earning a soft nudge from Jinyoung, “Just go with the flow” he softly whispered and returned his fake smile to Inseok who was engrossed about talking something about gratefulness and money._

_As the food were served and the waiter poured on the wine, Mark instantly took a huge gulp of wine, Inseok grinned and laughed at the scene before him, “You seem to love wine, Mark”_

_Mark nodded and put on a forced smile, “My gut tells me it’s going to be a long night” again, earning a nudge from Jinyoung which Inseok didn’t catch on Mark’s words as he started talking about a wine factory his ancestors used to own and how grateful he was that his family told him about his ancestors and the history things he knows, maybe he got it from a book, or made up. Mark doesn’t really care, he was bored out of his freaking mind._

_“How about you, Mark? It’s obvious that you aren’t from here. What’s your history?” Inseok asked, sipping his glass of red wine._

_Mark had to refrain the urge to roll his eyes, “I was from Los Angeles, California. We moved to Brazil then to Portugal but we settled down in Cali” Inseok seemed to be impressed by Mark’s history, “Tell me more”_

_“I’m Taiwanese-American. Yeah. There’s really nothing special about my history”_

_“Languages. How many of them could you speak?”_

_“Korean of course. English, Portuguese and Mandarin” Mark replied, he usually doesn’t like to speak but Inseok had to be so annoying. He couldn’t wait for this day to end._

_“Really?! I used to study mandarin but I preferred studying Nihongo. As you can see I was really a stubborn child back then but smart. At least I was smart that’s why I had made it in this industry. Smart enough”_

_“How bout you, Byul?” Mark perked from his seat, Jinyoung sensed Mark couldn’t take it anymore so he had to at least direct the attention to anyone but Inseok._

_“How did you and Inseok meet?”_

_“We met apparently at a-“ Mark cut Inseok from his sentence, he asked Byul for a reason and that is not to hear a single word out of Inseok. “Let Byul speak, she’s been silent for too long.” Inseok clammed his mouth shut and annoyingly smiled instead._

_“Um. We met at as business party held by their company. My friend dragged me along and I met him. He was really funny and talkative, yeah. I guess that’s our history. How about you, Mark-ssi?” Byul shyly smiled, she was indeed a sweetheart, why the hell did she end with that Inseok guy, Mark thought to himself. Mark looked at Jinyoung, signaling him to talk instead of him._

_“We met during-“ Inseok cut Jinyoung off this time, guessing him and Mark are playing this invisible game of ‘Getting in each other’s nerves’, “My Byul asked Mark, he should answer.”_

_Feeling the tension, Byul butted in and told her annoying boyfriend that Jinyoung could answer her question, too._

_Jinyoung held Mark’s hand under the table, caressing it with his thumb, telling him to calm down, Mark relaxed his tensed shoulders, he didn’t even realized he was tensed in the first place. He relaxed himself on his seat, giving Jinyoung’s hand a pat telling him he was fine already._

_Jinyoung cleared his throat before continuing where he had left off, “As I was saying, we met when we were 16. Middle school. Mark was a transfer student from the US, we weren’t even classmates in the first place, it may have something what Jackson did._

_“That sounds really romantic, like a scene out of a romantic drama” Byul clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling in adoration hearing about Mark and Jinyoung’s history._

_“We didn’t get along at first though, he was very adventurous, going to trips, cliff diving and sky diving together with Jackson, Bambam and Jaebum while I bury myself in books at a library”_

_“Well, that sounded like two different worlds colliding” Inseok commented, “That’s dope, dude”_

_Jinyoung warmly smiled at Inseok for the first time tonight, “Thank you, Inseok”_

_“Tell me more” Byul said, leaning forward to hear more about the pair, “When did you officially became a couple?”_

_“Fours years after that, when we were twenty, right?” Jinyoung looked at Mark who nodded in reply._

_“Mark here was hard to catch, I had to chase him down miles for miles” he nudged at Mark, reminding him how hard it was for Jinyoung to actually convince him and what not._

_“Were you really that hard to catch, Mark Tuan?” Inseok grinned at the pair, here we go again, Mark really tried hard to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. HE also had the audacity to call Mark by his full name._

_“If you weren’t Jinyoung co-worker, I would already have punched you straight in the face” Mark thought to himself while holding on to Jinyoung’s hand._

_Seemed like luck was on their side when Mark’s phone shrilled, Mark excused himself out of the VIP room to answer an urgent call from Jackson. Just as Mark had closed the door, Inseok barked, “Who do you think it is, Jinyoung?”_

_“Probably work or our friends” Jinyoung nonchalantly answered, clearly not thinking any malice about the phone call._

_“Not another guy? Or this time, a woman?”_

_“Stop it” Byul scolded her ever-so-annoying boyfriend who didn’t seem to know what respect is, “This is the reason why my parents don’t like you”_

  1. _BURN._



_In a matter of second, Inseok shut his foul mouth, Byul knew how to make this ass shut up._

_Mark went back inside urgently, “I’m sorry guys, I think this should mark the end of our double date. Work urgently called, we have to go.”_

_“No. No. It’s okay” Byul spoke, trying to have a proper goodbye for the pair, “It’s better for you both to go now. Someone was being disrespectful today”_

_Mark look puzzled but bowed at Byul and her boyfriend them grabbed Jinyoung’s hand to the exit, now that they were out of ear’s length, he asked Jinyoung what happened while he was gone._

_Jinyoung shook his head, “Being a douche as usual. I’m just glad your work called.”_

_Mark snickered, “It wasn’t work” he laughed, earning a confused look from Jinyoung, “What? Then who was it?”_

_“The boys. They’re at the park right now. I’d fucking ditch this double date for them” Mark looked at Jinyoung, trying to check if he was mad, “You’re not mad are you?”_

_Jinyoung shook his head, “No, not at all. I’m glad you did it_

_“Me too”_

_Jinyoung grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him fast to their car, “Now let’s go to the park dressed in expensive clothes”_

Mark pulled away from Jinyoung’s neck, “Ugh, yes. That Inseok guy was the biggest ass I’ve seen well, except for your peach though” Mark teased, earning a playful slap from Jinyoung, “Shut up, Tuan”

“But yes that double date was one of the worst, but let’s not forget the movie date”

 

_It was one of those days where Mark really had to go to the theatre to watch his favourite Xmen movie. Jinyoung was more than glad to come along with him and watch also the movie, Apocalypse. They line up to get their tickets, it was a long line considering it was the second day of showing and Mark was excited enough to wake up early and fall in line early for the sake of the movie._

_“Popcorn?” Jinyoung asked, pointing at the snack bar piled with lots of movie goers who wants something to chew o while the movie shows. Mark just shook his head, “How about drinks? I’d like to drink something inside” Mark said, dragging Jinyoung to the snack bar._

_After minutes of finally buying their drink, they settled and made themselves comfortable on their respected seat, “I’m seriously so excited” Mark swayed left and right from his seat like an excited child, “Thank you for accompanying me, babe” Mark have Jinyoung a bright smile, “Of course. I want to watch the movie, too. You know” he replied._

_The lights dimmed down and the screen in front of them started playing trailer of movies that are coming soon, Mark couldn’t wait to see the movie, the cinematography, the visual effects and the outstanding performance by the actors._

_Just as the movie was about to start, a baby started to bawl out crying, echoing the theatre, most heads turned to the source located at the seat above Mark’s. Oh how luck he was. Sarcasm. Mark grunted on his seat because who in the world would bring an infant inside a theater, oh right, that person behind him. Mark really tried hard to ignore the cries of the infant but he just couldn’t, especially when he can’t decipher the dialogue on the screen, which was how noisy the infant was._

_Mark felt a hand on his knees and he knew it was his boyfriend, he looked at him and saw Jinyoung giving him a worried look, “Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked._

_Mark shook his head, “No, how could I? The only noise I could hear is that kid’s unending cry” he aggressively whispered, “Now I have no mood watching the movie, I just get distracted”_

_Jinyoung nodded, totally understanding the frustration building up inside his boyfriend, “I’ll do something about it”_

_Mark looked at him suspiciously about what he is trying to do, he saw him twist his body to face the person behind him, he carefully eyed him and observed what he was about to do._

_Jinyoung softly poked the person carrying the infant, when the parent noticed him, she gave him a questioned look, rocking her baby to sleep, luckily the infant wasn’t loud like previously, “Yes?” she asked._

_He bit his bottom lip anxiously trying not to come out harsh, “I think it’s best for the baby to step outside the cinema. I mean people might be bothered by the infants loud cry and all of us also paid to watch this movie” he warily looked at her, expecting the parent to nod her head and sink the words in but he was surprised about the woman had to say, “Maybe after when the movie ends. I also paid for the movie you know. Please mind your business”_

_Offended, Jinyoung faced back to the screen and gasped o himself, he could not believe what just happened. How could anyone be this shallow and inconsiderate?_

_Mark squeezed his hand, reassuring it was fine, “We just have to use our lip reading skills” earning a crooked smile from the other._

_The cinema was baby cries-free,  finally Mark and Jinyoung felt at peace and calm, enjoying the movie before him and taking a sip of the soda on his left, “Man, Apocalypse is ridiculously strong. I want to gain powers like his”_

_“Jean Grey is impressive herself at a young age” Jinyoung said, Mark nodded in agreement._

_By the climax of the movie, the infant shrilled in cries again earning a couple of grunting noise from the crowd, Mark and Jinyoung also grunted. Questioning themselves for the nth time who in their right mind would ring an infant inside the theatre._

_“I swear, I’m going to blow my brains out” Mark mumbled, leaning on his right; resting his cheeks above Jinyoung’s shoulder, “Babe, we could come back tomorrow. Probably half of the crowd will also be coming back tomorrow”_

_Mark giggled since it was true, seeing faces of people in distress, frustrated or annoyed at the sound of the baby’s cries but had no guts to drag the woman out because that’ll probably only lead to a huge commotion._

_Just as Mark tried to calm and meditate himself and talk to himself about patience, respect and understanding, he suddenly felt something cold and wet against his neck, startling him, causing him to sit upright. What the hell was on his neck? Gasps were heard from the people behind him and his boyfriend, “What is it?” he eyed Jinyoung in panic._

_“I’m really so sorry, sir” the woman apologized, wiping her infant’s chin and Mark knew what the wet, cold sensation he felt on his neck was._

_“That child vomited on me?!” Mark squeaked at Jinyoung, he nodded back busy fumbling on his pocket to look for his handkerchief._

_Jinyoung cursed under his breath while wiping the vomit on his boyfriend’s neck, “this isn’t going to help, Nyoung. The vomit is making its way on my back and inside my pants” Mark hissed._

_The begged and begged for forgiveness earning a col “It’s fine” from Mark. He just doesn’t want to make a huge mess about it, so he stood up, Jinyoung following behind him and dashed towards the nearest restroom to clean the vomit off of him._

_The moment they entered the restroom, Mark took his damp shirt off and quickly got rolls of tissues, handing it to Jinyoung to clean it off, “You should start from the bottom, Nyoung. I don’t want it inside my boxers”_

_“Some kind of date huh?” Jinyoung teased, wiping Mark’s back with the tissue Mark handed him._

_“Worst date. Remind me to sit at the farthest seat to prevent from being vomited on” Mark grumbled while leaning his chest on the wall. Jinyoung laughed and nodded, “This day shall be remembered, and at least we finally won’t be called a boring couple anymore, right?”_

_Mark huffed, rolling his eyes, “But still the worst movie date”._

“Okay, the movie date was probably one of the worst. I still get traumatised going to the cinema” Mark grunted earning a giggle from his boyfriend, “Don’t worry babe, that won’t happen again”

Mark cursed under his breath earning a questioned look from Jinyoung, “What?”

“I suddenly remembered our ‘Netflix’ date”

 

_It was a chilly November when Jinyoung to binge watch The Vampire Diaries together with Mark. Jinyoung started to turn their television on and then to Netflix, scanning through other series and pressed the series they were going to watch. Excited, he settled and made himself cosy on the bed, a pillow supporting their back and a pillow on their lap covered with their duvet._

_“This looks like a pretty long series” Mark said as he made himself comfortable on his side, trying to keep himself warm. He always was sensitive to cold, ten years in South Korea and still he wasn’t used to its cold temperature, sucks to be a tropical California boy, huh? Nope. Not really._

_“I swear. If you start watching this, you’ll want to watch all seasons in one night” Jinyoung clicked the first season of TVD, episode one, “It’s starting” Jinyoung squealed, all attention on their plasma screen._

_Pilot Episode. Elena was emotionally withdrawn because of her parent’s death, new semester had started and a new student had come in the picture._

_Mark wasn’t really in to vampire shows but he could instantly say that this was tenfold better than Twilight, he took a look at his boyfriend who was engrossed at the series. Mark played with his own fingers while watching the first episode on season one. This was going to be a long day._

_Episode two. Vicki, Matt’s (Elena’s ex) sister got attacked by a vampire. Stefan grew curious that there was another vampire in Mystic Falls. When Elena visited Stefan’s house, she was met by a new face, Damon Salvatore, Stefan’s brother. This was also the time Stefan and Elena had their first kiss. Damon who had finally made himself comfortable in Mystic Falls looked for another victim, Caroline Forbes, Elena’s best friend._

_Jinyoung squealed at Stelena’s first kiss, he was adorable and nobody could deny that, Mark unknowingly smiled at the scene. He on the other hand was interested at this Damon character, a smug, mean persona. A dangerous person that maybe later on the season had to be understood. Mark looked back again at his boyfriend, wanting to kiss him on the cheek but he settled on holding his hand under the duvet, Jinyoung looked at him and shyly smiled, leaning his head against Mark’s shoulder while holding on to his hand._

_Episode three. Stefan presented Elena a necklace filled with vervain (a ‘poison’ for vampires and it prevents them from compelling you). It was the day when all the high school students held a Fund Raising event by offering car washes._

_The episode reminded Mark of the bracelet he gave Jinyoung, a simple red string but was ridiculously expensive, Mark played with Jinyoung’s fingers then kissed the top of his head, “I think you’re the Elena type” Mark mumbled, lips hovering the top of his head, “And you’re Stefan?” Jinyoung lifted his head, looking at his boyfriend with his dark, doe eyes. “I like Damon” Mark replied, earning an offended look from Jinyoung, “But he’s really mean” in which Mark just shrugged it off, pushing Jinyoung’s head back on his shoulder._

_Episode four. Sensing Damon as a threat to the living human, Stefan imprisoned a weakened Damon caused by the vervain. Mystic falls officials had finally came to a conclusion that the vampires are back in Mystic Falls, seeing all the ‘animal attacks’ that recently are happening. They concluded that they needed to retrieve a pocket watch that belonged to the Gilbert Family, the pocket watch can pinpoint where the vampires are, I don’t know how they made it but it was a fine and smart tracker._

_“This is beginning to look interesting” Jinyoung shook Mark’s hand who looked fondly at his boyfriend, Jinyoung sat up straight, retreating his head from Mark’s shoulder. This may sound silly but Mark was jealous, jealous of TVD, curse you Julie Plec for making the series. Jinyoung was all smiles, plump lips stretched to a grin and Mark just wanted to turn the television off and devour that tempting lips but he was a kind boyfriend o just resulted to playing with his boyfriend’s fingers again and again._

_Episode five. Someone came over to the couple and the old man noticed Stefan looking like someone he met during the year 1953, causing Elena to question him, and she grew suspicious. Damon who was still weak and shut in a cell inside the Salvatore house, used this connection with Caroline to free himself._

_Mark was beyond bored, TVD was a nice show, he could not deny that but he just want to spend some quality time with Jinyoung, screw you Julie Plec. He’d pray to the gods that Jinyoung won’t also binge watch The Originals, another vampire, werewolves and witch series connected to TVD but in another part of the continent, New Orleans. Mark released his hold on Jinyoung’s hand and rested his hand over Jinyoung’s exposed legs, Jinyoung didn’t show any reaction since it was too normal for them, instead he was fully engrossed on the series making Mark wanting to do the Blues Clues thing “Blue can do, we can too” thing and send himself in the world of TVD._

_Episode six. This was the episode where Elena finally discovered Stefan as a vampire, not the twilight “I know what you are” “Say it” kind of dialogue but something far from that line. Stefan then talked Elena about Katherine Pierce who turned him and Damon to blood thirty vampires. Remember Vicki? Yes her. She turned in to a vampire probably thanks to Damon, I don’t know who cares. Elena broke up with Stefan sensing that being with vampires would bring danger not only to herself but also to her remaining family, Jeremy and Jenna, her aunt and her brother._

_Nothing has changed, Jinyoung engrossed and a dying Mark, dying of attention. He decided to rest his cheek against Jinyoung’s shoulder and started to rub small circles against Jinyoung’s legs with his thumb. Jinyoung startled at the feeling on his legs, eyes Mark who was boring holes on the television with his eyes, “What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked, Mark responded with a shrug, “Nothing” who continuously rubbed his boyfriend’s legs, “Well, stop it. You’re distracting me”. Mark released small smirk, doing a celebratory dance in his head because Yes! Jinyoung got distracted._

_Episode seven. Being a vampire, especially a fresh vampire is hard. You need control. Since every sense you got is heightened, your hearing, sight, strength and even your taste buds. So it lead Stefan to help Vicki who was a fresh vampire and a handful. Vicki insisted she didn’t need any help. It was Halloween and everyone dressed up as a weird creature, witch, nurse, a bunny and that night Jeremy and Elena got attacked by Vicki. Talk about self-control. Stefan showed up, and like I said, Vicki was handful so he had to stake her through her heart. Stefan didn’t want Jeremy to remember all these happened resorted to compel all the memories away which earned an approval from Elena. Damon, who finally got out of the cell, decided to help and compel all Jeremy’s pain and suffering to disappear._

_Mark smiled at the appearance of Damon because gay or not; lesbian or not; bisexual or not; woman or man, Damon was a fine fellow, the eyes, the lashes and his brows and the crooked way he smiles. But Damon could never compare the way Jinyoung does to him, like right now how Jinyoung seemed to ignore his touches. He needs him and he wants him right now. He retreated his hands away from Jinyoung’s legs and made its way around his waist, still leaning his cheek on his shoulder. His hand made its way under his shirt, doing the same her did to Jinyoung’s legs; rubbing small circles with his thumb. Jinyoung fidgeted on his seat, at least there was a reaction to his touches. “What now Mark Tuan?” he breathlessly said, Mark still shrugged in response “Nothing”, “Then please stop. You’re distracting me” Mark giggled at himself, I bet Jinyoung couldn’t even finish the first season._

_Episode eight. Lexi (Stefan’s best friend) showed up at Mystic Falls, Lexi met Elena and they talked, mostly Lexi did all the talking. Lexi made Elena realize the value of love and then helped her take the first step towards a new relationship with Stefan. Damon was probably what I call “An all-around vampire” he goes sucking people dry, being a brother, an annoying person and now a person affiliating himself with the sheriff. Damon’s helping the sheriff with all the vampire activities and in return told Damon all the vampire hunters in town. Damon may be annoying but he is smart. Damon framed Lexi as the vampire responsible for all the ‘animal attacks’, Lexi who didn’t have the time to fight back got staked through the heart by Damon. Okay, Damon is just plain mean. This time, Stefan broke up with Elena because he realized being with a vampire is dangerous especially when Damon is around, evil, handsome, humorous Damon._

_Jinyoung, who was beyond distracted by Mark’s continuous touches, increased the television’s volume thinking it’ll help him focus on the series more. Mark became needy and started touching Jinyoung everywhere, he was now comfortably leaning on the headboard. Caressing his hand against Jinyoung’s torso up to his waist and dangerously close to his already twitchy groin. Jinyoung’s breath hitched when Mark hovered his hand on Jinyoung’s groin, carefully tracing it then back to his belly button._

_“I swear, Mark Tuan” Jinyoung hissed, becoming more and more breathless by Mark’s touches._

_“Yes?” Mark growled under his breath, he would never let this pass. He was needy and hot and needy and needy._

_“I’m trying to watch-“Jinyoung softly moaned as Mark sucked on Jinyoung’s shoulder, leaving a satisfying red mark._

_“Watch what?” Mark teased, slowly slipping his hand inside Jinyoung’s cotton shorts, teasingly tracing lines on Jinyoung’s brief._

_“Oh shit” Jinyoung cursed under his breath, totally forgetting about the 9th episode, Mark leaned his weight on Jinyoung, chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder tracing kisses against his nape, neck and back at the back of his shoulder. Jinyoung bit his bottom lip, shutting his eyes and debating to himself if he should shove Mark away but it felt so good, felt hot, perfect for the cold weather._

_Jinyoung cursed out, flipping Mark on his back and strangling his legs, “Fuck this” he said as he supported his weight by his arms at each side of Mark’s head._

_“Ah I knew you can never last this long” Mark snickered, hands resting on Jinyoung’s hips as Jinyoung dove in and devoured Mark’s pink lips with his, he held on to Mark’s nape while Mark’s hand made its way to Jinyoung’s hair, gripping it pushing him further more to deepen the needy kiss. Nibbling Jinyoung’s lower lip, tongue roamed inside Jinyoung’s mouth, sloppy, wet, kisses couldn’t be heard from the loud background noise, TVD long forgotten but still had played on screen._

_Jinyoung trailed his kisses to Mark’s jawline, nipping it and sucking it leaving a crimson mark on it, he continued kissing and sucking his neck earning a satisfying moan from Mark, “Oh my god, that’s it” Mark’s voice vibrated from his throat, making Jinyoung sigh contently, sucking back on Mark’s adam’s apple, licking around and sucking it over and over again. Jinyoung smiled at his masterpiece seeing a dark, abused mark against Mark’s neck._

_Mark flipped Jinyoung this time on his back, “My turn” Mark breathed heavily, taking his shirt and throwing it on the floor then taking Jinyoung’s top and started kissing his chest down to his torso, he stopped kissing causing Jinyoung to lift his head, “What?” he breathlessly asked, curious to why his boyfriend had stopped. “Are you sure you’re not going to continue TVD?” Mark teased, Jinyoung nodded, “I’m sure so please continue” without wasting a second, Mark gripped Jinyoung’s waistband and shoved it down, throwing it across the room. Mark licked at the sight before him, a hard groin covered by Jinyoung’s brief, he kissed the fabric causing Jinyoung’s groin to twitch, “Oh my god, Mark” Jinyoung moaned at Mark’s kisses and his hot breath against his. “Patience babe” Mark had been teasing Jinyoung all throughout the day but Jinyoung didn’t care as long as Mark finishes it. Mark licked at the pre-cum visible on Jinyoung’s brief causing Jinyoung to arch his back, feeling deeply aroused. Mark dove for Jinyoung’s lips again as he clutched his brief and throwing it, exposing now a naked Jinyoung, “Yours too” Jinyoung eagerly tugged on the waistband on Mark’s sweatpants. He gladly obliged, taking his sweatpants off together with his boxers, tossing it somewhere. Mark hungrily devoured back to Jinyoung’s lips, earning a moan from the latter, exploring his deep cavern while his right hand busies itself gripping on Jinyoung’s hard dick, “Oh my god” Jinyoung gasped as Mark’s thumb pressed on his tip; spreading the pre-cum around the head on Jinyoung’s dick. Jinyoung nodded, moaning at the sensation while Mark pumped faster making Jinyoung grip on the sheets beside him. Mark proceeded to Jinyoung’s dick, all attention on it as he swirled his tongue the head, gripping the base of his cock. Jinyoung mewled, gripping on to Mark’s hair, tugging it to continue, “That felt so good. Oh.. shit” Jinyoung cursed as Mark took Jinyoung whole inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down making Jinyoung arch his back, throwing his head back in pleasure. Mark ignored the saliva seeping at the corner of his mouth as he continuously taking Jinyoung whole as he played with Jinyoung’s balls making the pleasure intensify, “I’m about to..” Jinyoung whined, “Not yet babe” Mark pulled his mouth out from Jinyoung’s dick, licking on the saliva plus pre-cum dancing around the corner of his lips._

_Mark settled himself between Jinyoung legs, reaching for the lube inside the drawer of their nightstand. Mark popped it open, spreading it on his fingers and on his own cock. Mark swirled his index finger around Jinyoung’s hole then pushing it inside, “Is it good?” Mark hovered over Jinyoung’s face, his arms supporting himself beside Jinyoung’s head, Jinyoung bit his lower lip, nodding. Mark pushed a second finger inside, pushing it in and out then scissoring, “How about that?” Mark asked under his breath, making Jinyoung buck his hip feeling aroused at Mark’s baritone voice alone, “That felt.. so g-good” he replied then Mar pushed a third finger inside, Mark grunted at how tight his boyfriend was, Jinyoung bit hard on his bottom lip from the stinging feeling he felt, Mark waited until Jinyoung became comfortable before he pumps his finger in and out. “O-okay I’m good” Jinyoung moaned after Mark gladly thrust his fingers in and out, it was a pleasure only Mark could do to him, he moaned loud, blocked by the background sound from the on-going series. Mark pulled his fingers out earning a needy whine from Jinyoung from the empty feeling. Mar then settled himself in between Jinyoung’s legs, lifting the back of his knees to have a better angle of it. Mark positioned his dick on Jinyoung’s hole before thrusting it inside, “Fuck” Mark hissed at the heat around his shaft, “Shit that feels so good” Mark gripped hard on Jinyoung’s legs, “Move, please” Jinyoung begged, bucking his hip to feel the friction, that pleasurable feeling. Without wasting any second, Mark thrust deeper inside Jinyoung making him moan hard and loud without caring people hearing his moans, “harder harder” Jinyoung begged, making Mark thrust even deeper and faster, slapping of skins were heard between them, sweat glistening on both their forehead._

_Without the couple noticing and hearing, two pair of footsteps were barging inside their apartment, still hasn’t made their way to the master’s bedroom._

_“Mark? Jinyoung?” Both the person called for them, earning no response._

_Mark thrust harder earning a loud moan from Jinyoung’s lips, “I think I’m going to cum” Jinyoung breathlessly whined, “cum for me babe” Mark thrust faster._

_The intruder barged inside Mark and Jinyoung’s room, door hitting the other wall hard earning the pair to gasp and look back._

_“Mark? OH SHIT- FUCK” The intruder instantly covered his eyes, “Oh fuck, I’m so sorry, man!”_

_“Shit” Mark grunted and cursed under his breath while covering him and Jinyoung’s exposed body, “Jackson, what the hell?!”_

_“I’m so sorry, man” Jackson closed the door fast, leaving the pair deeply annoyed and the need suddenly evaporated._

_Mark pulled himself out of Jinyoung, still hovering on top of him while he rested his forehead against his partner’s forehead, “This is not how I imagined our day would end up”_

_“That’s alright. I’m deeply disappointed though” Jinyoung pouted, kissing Mark’s sweat drenched cheek._

_Mark caressed Jinyoung’s cheek then said, “Shall we clean ourselves and maybe punch Jackson?” he giggled, earning Jinyoung to laugh in return, his eye whiskers visible. He then nodded, “Let’s do that”_

_The pair burst out the door after cleaning their selves, clothed in their usual clothes. Mark buried both his hands inside his pocket and Jinyoung following behind him, staring right at Jackson. Mark stopped in his tracks just right in front of Jackson who was nervously looking every corner of the room, avoiding the two piercing stares._

_“Whatever you guys will do to him, I deeply encourage and in favour of it”_

_Jackson snapped his head at his friend’s direction, “Jaebum! I thought we are friends?! How could you”_

_“I’m also friends with both Mark hyung and Jinyoung. And Jackson? It’s hyung. Call me hyung” Jaebum retorted, giving Mark a signal to continue what he was about to do._

_“You know what? Punching won’t give justice to what you just did” Mark calmly said and a calm Mark will only mean one thing, terror. Jinyoung gave him a curious look as Mark made his way towards the kitchen, looking for a specific green and red spice. He went back in front of Jackson after he got the spices and shoved it in front of Jackson, earning two snickers from the back. Jackson was perspiring at the sight of the green and red spicy pepper, “Mark, come on!” he whined, pouting, truing to soften Mark, a dangerously calm Mark._

_“Is this how you treat me now?” Jackson whined, Mark lifted the pepper between his thumb and index finger, dangling it in front of Jackson’s face. “You eat this and I’ll call it fair. For the sake of our friendship”_

_Jackson grumbled before grabbing the two spice, shoving it inside his mouth but before he could directly swallow it Mark told him, “CHEW” so he did, earning a stinging effect inside his mouth and on his tongue, “SHIT” “AHH” “HOOOT” Jackson screamed then dashed to the kitchen to gulp down a gallon of milk._

_“That’s what you get for interrupting us” Mark snickered, Jaebum laughing his teeth off from Jackson’s punishment. Jinyoung laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. That’s what you get for interrupting our sexy time._

 

“What else?”

“Meeting your parents” Mark said, he never ever wanted to experience it again, it was embarrassing on his part.

“That time?” Jinyoung widened his eyes, “Babe, you were so cute, that wasn’t the worst”

“It was” Mark pouted, recalling how his experience with them went.

 

_It was a Chuseok holiday when Jinyoung decided to invite Mark to his hometown and finally get to meet Jinyoung’s parents, Jinyoung had been sending his family photos of him and Mark, his parents were looking forward to finally meet Mark and Jinyoung couldn’t be any happier._

_“This is totally a bad idea” Mark mumbled on the passenger’s seat, hands clamped together while thinking of possible scenarios that could go wrong._

_“Don’t think too much, babe. They already like you from the photos and videos I sent them” Jinyoung reassured his boyfriend whilst looking straight on the road to his home, Jinhe._

_“What videos?!” Mark straightened his back then looked at his boyfriend in clear panic, “We have a dozen videos together. And most of those videos were we either pissed or laughed crazily”_

_“Don’t worry. I sent videos of you sleeping and some candid were you and Jaebum were playing basketball”_

_Mark fell back on his seat, “Oh dear God. I really hope they don’t hate me” he covered his face with his hand and mumbled incoherent words._

_“I’ll make sure they won’t” Jinyoung lovingly took a glance a Mark before retreating his eyes back on the road, “If. If they don’t like you, I’m always here and will forever love you until we get old and ugly. But knowing you, you won’t get ugly in any way even if you get old and weak”_

_Mark scoffed in his seat, “You trust my face too much, hun. My face isn’t that magical, I, too, get wrinkles you know”_

_Jinyoung giggled, “Let’s see in years’ time but for now, let’s go meet my parents. I’m so excited”_

_“Jinyoung-ah!” Mrs Park greeted her loving son by the entrance of their home._

_“Mom!?’ Jinyoung dashed to his mother’s arms after parking their car on the front yard, “I miss you so much!” he hugged his mom tightly before giving his father a tight hug._

_“I brought Mark with me” Jinyoung glanced back at Mark who took his time waling his way towards the family. His parents did the same and saw Mark, his mother’s eyes glowed in delight, “Mark!” she fast walked her way towards a nervous Mark._

_“I finally get to see you personally, my dear” Mrs Park hugged him tight, earning Mark to awkwardly stand and force a tight smile, hell he was nervous as ever._

_“Welcome to Jinhe, Mark” Mrs Park gave Mark a warm, tight hug. Mark was also nervous in meeting Jinyoung’s father because fathers are usually those people who won’t get pleased easily._

_“Thank you Mr and Mrs Park” Mark gave them a respected 90 degree bow, “I’m thankful to be spending Chuseok with your family”_

_“No need to be uptight, son. Come, let’s go inside and talk, eat” Mrs Park guided him and the rest inside._

_Mark was surprised at how warm the family is and welcoming, Mrs Park even called him son which startled Mark in a good way. Mark extended a hand at Jinyoung which he willingly accepted._

_They sat on their living room while Mrs Park served them juice, water and some snacks o chew on. Mark sat closely to Jinyoung while his parents were seated right in front of them._

_Mark rubbed his palms together, “Whew why am I sweating?” he said to himself. Jinyoung who felt Mark’s tense aura, gave him a pat on the hand, “It’s alright. They like you” he whispered, encouraging him that everything will go smoothly._

_“Oh mom, where’s noona?” Jinyoung remembered and searched the area for his two sisters._

_“They’re on a date with their boyfriend. They’ll be back for dinner” his mother announced, “So..” she started, making Mark brace for the series of questions he was expecting._

_“Mark, you really are good looking. More good looking than the one I saw on the photos” Mrs Park smiled, her eye smile showing and the wrinkles on her eyes. Mark could really see the resemblance, Jinyoung had his mother’s eye whiskers and her lips. Mark couldn’t contain the smile plastered on his face, glancing back and forth at Jinyoung and his mother, he couldn’t express what he was feeling but he is positive he’s falling more and more for Jinyoung._

_Mark remembered the conversation Mrs Park initiated, making Mar instantly shake his head, “No. You are too kind Mrs Park. I just look average”_

_“See mom? This is what I told you. He won’t acknowledge how good looking he is” Jinyoung pouted, earning a giggle from his mom and a warm smile from his father, “He is too humble and kind.”_

_Mark looked at Jinyoung in sheer panic, panic seemed to be an emotion Mark constantly was feeling today. He held Jinyoung’s hand, shaking it, “Cut that out” he pleaded as he spoke under his breath._

_“You are indeed one good looking man, Mark. This makes me want to meet your parents” Mrs Park giggled once again, enjoying the thought of meeting Mark’s parents. But Mark wasn’t having the time of his life, instead he felt so tense and nervous that he could actually piss on himself._

_Mark released a nervous laugh, “My parents? Um Ah haha. They’re in LA. I wouldn’t want you risking just to meet my parents”_

_“That will be a great vacation” Mr Park talked this time, “We could actually hang out with them, maybe on Thanksgiving or he fourth of July”_

_“I still have to bring Jinyoung to LA to meet my parents” Mark nervously said, “My parents wanted to meet him”_

_Jinyoung released a gasp, “They do?” which Mark replied with a firm nod because why the hell not? They do want to meet you and his dad was excited about the idea of meeting Jinyoung over BBQ and Baby back ribs grilled at their backyard but he’ll save the idea for another day._

_Jinyoung couldn’t keep his smile from growing because at least he had the knowledge that Mr and Mrs Tuan wants to meet him, too._

_“That’s good” Mrs Park exclaimed, “Maybe after my son gets to meet his in-laws then we could meet them, too”_

_“In-laws?!” both Mark and Jinyoung exclaimed, eyes widened at how Mrs Park was just so casual about it_

_Mrs Park nodded, “Aren’t you going to marry each other? Have you thought of it at least?” This time, Jinyoung became quite nervous and shy, “Mom” he whined, telling his mom to stop._

_“Come on, Jinyoungie. Your dad and I were also thinking about it” earning a nod from his father._

_“I mean we have thought of that but we still have a long way to go. Savings wise and our job” Jinyoung explained their situation briefly while Mark was busily chewing on his bottom lip, oh how nervous he was right now._

_“Anyways. If you ever get married, do it in LA because South Korea isn’t an ideal place for you guys. Of course we will help with the invitations and the expenses”_

_“Mooom!” Jinyoung whined, bouncing on his seat, “Let’s talk about it when we are already engaged”_

_Mrs Park gasped at the mention of the both not yet engaged, she searched for both men’s fingers and there was indeed no ring, “You’re not yet engaged?”_

_“Not yet mom. I would’ve told you if we were” Jinyoung felt frustrated and pressured at the mention of the engagement and marriage._

_“I swear, Jinyoung. If you won’t propose to Mark you will indeed receive a cold treatment from me and your father” Mrs Par nudged at her husband to make him agree with her, he slowly nodded, Mrs Park had her ways of persuading her husband._

_Jinyoung’ mouth fell in shock, “Me? Why me? Do I get to propose?” Mark had to supress a smile forming on his lips, he leaned at Jinyoung, “I’m expecting, Jinyoungie” he whispered._

_“Don’t let go of Mark’s hand, Jinyoung. Okay?” Mrs Park warned him, it was Jinyoung to get flustered and red this time, “We could have such good looking grandchild”_

_“Mom, you do realize that neither I nor Mark can’t get pregnant” Jinyoung sighed in frustration, he had no idea how this conversation escalated so fast. Jinyoung wasn’t ready for this nor was he prepared._

_“There are many ways, Jinyoung.” Mr Park could never be stopped, she’s too excited and is totally looking forward for the pair’s future and marriage and a children?!_

_“We’ll get to that, Mrs Park but right now, me and Jinyoung are still thinking about our savings and plans we have as a couple. I’ll assure you that you won’t be disappointed when that day comes” Mark for the first time today was calm and composed, it was true, and you have to plan things very well and carefully. The pair were sure they’ll be spending forever with each other and knowing both of them thought the same, wanted to save a lot for a very extravagant wedding and honeymoon._

_“Then I can’t wait for it” Mrs Park clasped her hands together, eyes glistening in happiness and anticipation._

_“Mark. I hope you take care of our Jinyoung well” Mr Park said, face is plastered with a serious expression, making Mark’s skin jump in fear. He eagerly nodded, “I will take care of him, Mr. Park. He is the only person that I will treasure forever and care for”_

_Jinyoung smiled in awe, seeing his boyfriend serious and really eager, “I told you he’s a keeper, mom”_

_Mrs Park nodded, “He is indeed. I thought you were exaggerating on how perfect, dreamy and prince charming-like he was. I could totally see a Prince charming in him” Mark gave Jinyoung a look, a look of confusion and shock, “Prince charming? Really?” Jinyoung proudly nodded, “You are a Prince charming, Mark”_

_“Now that I took a good look at him, he looked similar to that Prince in Sleeping Beauty. Who was that?” Mr Park expressed his thoughts, they never thought of Mr Park as a Disney Princess type._

_“Prince Philip!” Jinyoung exclaimed, “He does look a lot like Prince Philip now that I thought about it”_

_Mark had the urge to face palm, questioning his visual, if it was wither a blessing or a curse, he gave out and awkward laugh, “I look far from Prince Philip. I think of myself as an Olaf type of person”_

_“So you like warm hugs?” Jinyoung teased him while throwing himself on Mark, giving him a tight hug around the waist, earning a panic look from Mark._

_“J-jinyoung, y-your parents are her. S-stop it” he whispered only for Jinyoung to hear, Jinyoung giggled before releasing Mark from his tight hug._

_“Awe! Look how cute my sons are” Mrs Park lifted her hand phone to snap a photo of the loving couple before them_

_Mark was beyond flustered at the attention, he looked at Jinyoung who was smiling widely, Mrs Park who was snapping more photos and Mr Park who was contented at the sight before him. Mark smiled to himself, he was no longer worried about whether Jinyoung’s parents hate him or disliked him because it was obvious that Jinyoung’s parents had accepted them, him as a part of the family._

_“Mark” Jinyoung pulled Mark out of his trance, Mark gave him a questioned look, “Yes?”_

_Jinyoung rolled his eyes, he was no longer surprised at Mark drifting his attention elsewhere, “I said let’s take a family photo” Jinyoung repeated himself._

_Mark nodded and settled himself comfortably on the sofa, Jinyoung adjusted the tripod and the camera then set the timer. The pair settled between Mr and Mrs Park with a smile on each of their faces._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_CLICK!_

_The camera flashed, signalling the photos had been taken._

_“You guys settle on your bedroom while we prepare for dinner. No funny business, the wall is as thin as paper so we could hear you” Mrs Park teasingly warned them, Mark blushed at the sudden thought, oh how easy was he flustered today._

_The pair settled on their bedroom, a wide futon spread on the floor and their bags on the corner of the room._

_“How traditional” Mark said while lying comfortably on the futon, each leg spreading wide as he stretched after a long drive and from a tensed body._

_Jinyoung flopped himself on the futon beside Mark, “That wasn’t bad, right?” he asked as he rested his hand against Mark’s chest and his chin on his shoulder, Mark looked at him as he snaked his hand on the others hip, “I was a flustered mess. What a horrible first impression” he pouted._

_“No. You weren’t, you were cute” Jinyoung warmly smiled at his boyfriend, hugging Mark around the waist while his cheeks resting on Mark’s chest, listening to his steady  heartbeat and the vibration whenever he speaks, sending chills through his spine._

_Mark kissed the crown of Jinyoung’s head, “I’m sending you next to LA with me”_

_“I’m looking forward for it” Jinyoung smiled, tracing small swirls on Mark’s chest, “But I’m not looking forward on seeing you ex” he scrunched his nose, grunting at the mention of Mark’s ex._

_Mark snickered, earning Jinyoung’s head to bounce up and down, “You don’t have to meet her though. She doesn’t mean a thing to me now”_

_“Ugh. But still” Jinyoung grunted, “Please look only at me” Jinyoung lifted his head to look at Mark straight in the eyes, “Don’t look at anyone else”_

_“Then I’ll trip myself, I hope you don’t mean it literally” Mark looked at him lovingly in the yes, a smile playing on his lips._

_Jinyoung rolled his eyes, his boyfriend can be stupid sometimes, “Of course not. I don’t want you to risk scraping your gorgeous knee”_

_It was Mark’s turn to roll his eyes because Jinyoung could never stop praising him and it feels weird on his part, he was average human yet he praises him and compliments him like how ethereal he is, how dreamy he looked and how magical his existence is._

_“Babe you got to stop calling me names like Prince Charming”_

_“But it’s true though. If you look hard at your reflection, you’d know the reason why I keep praising my Ethereal Prince”_

_“Then shall I call you my Damsel in Distress?” Mark joked earning a pout from his boyfriend, “I’m no Damsel in Distress”_

_“My Magical Jinyoung?”_

_“Nope”_

_“My horny boyfriend?”_

_Jinyoung lifted himself from Mark’s chest, “Really? Am I always that horny?”_

_Mark shrugged, “Maybe?”_

_“Nope. Not that” Jinyoung retreated back, resting his cheek against Mark’s chest, hugging him around the waist._

_“My Pretty Jinyoung”_

_Jinyoung grunted, “No”_

_“My milk obsessed Jinyoung?”_

_“I’m not that obsessed with milk, Mark”_

_Mark thought hard this time, knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t like something cheesy and greasy. He thought long and, “Ah hah!” Mark exclaimed._

_Jinyoung released a deep sigh while playing with Mark’s fingers, “Please don’t let it be another greasy nicknames”_

_Mark laughed under his breath, “Not this time”_

_“Shoot” Jinyoung commanded_

_“Mark’s Jinyoung. How do you think about the sound of that?”_

_Jinyoung grinned at how perfect it sounded from Mark’s lips, “Mark’s Jinyoung” Jinyoung tested how it sounded from his lips and it was perfect, it sounded perfect._

_“It sounds less cheesy. It sounds perfect” Jinyoung smiled in content, “Mark’s Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s Mark. Mark’s Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s Mark” Jinyoung repeated the words like a mantra._

_“And now you can’t stop saying it” Mark teased, giggling at how adorable his boyfriend is. “I’ll never get tired of saying and hearing it” Jinyoung hummed, saying the words again over and over again._

_“I want you to know that I love you very much, Jinyoung-ah” Mark confessed, he could not deny how Jinyoung made him feel, he felt complete and happy being in his presence. He wasn’t good with words but he knows that Jinyoung knew how honest he is when he talks about his feelings, it was hard to even mutter a sentence but being in Jinyoung’s presence made it easy for him because Jinyoung had patience and understands him well._

_Jinyoung grinned at the sudden confession, Jinyoung lifted himself to see a clearer view of his beloved, he warmly smiled at him “I love you, too. Mark Tuan, I love you very, very much” Jinyoung leaned in, meeting his lips with Mark’s, now sharing a slow, passionate kiss, a skis filled with love and care making each other know how loved they feel and they love each other. Kiss filled with care, gratefulness, love and a promise, a promise to not let each other go and only to look at each other._

“Okay. It wasn’t worse that I have imagined” Mark smiled at the memory, “It was cute, your parents were cute”

“It had been a year, right? I could still remember it like it was yesterday” Jinyoung smiled, forgetting the darkness enclosing on them, the only thing that matters now is being with Mark, safe and sound.

“Every moment with you felt like it was just yesterday” Mark leaned more in to Jinyoung, staring at him straight in the eyes, causing Jinyoung to squirm on the place he was leaning on, “And you still feel shy under my stare” Mark giggled.

“Your stare basically drives anyone crazy. I hope you won’t use that on your own advantage, Mark Tuan” Jinyoung warned his boyfriend, pointing his index finger at him

Mark leaned in and kissed Jinyoung’s index finger, “I only have my eyes set on one person named Park Jinyoung” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “There are thousands of Park Jinyoung in Korea, Mark” he was being hard to get yet was flushed red when Mark kissed his boyfriend.

“Park Jinyoung. Mark’s Jinyoung” Mark stared intently on Jinyoung’s dark eyes, “You didn’t forget” Jinyoung smiled warmly when he realized Mark hadn’t forgotten one thing that made his heart flutter.

Mark was about to lean in to Jinyoung for a deep kiss when a bright light struck both of them right at the side of their face, making them cover their eyes to avoid the bright light. The light turned off then a honk of a car startled them both.

“What the heck” Mark cursed, squinting his eyes to see who the douchebag was, the door opened then closed meaning the “douchebag” got out from the car and made his way to approach the couple.

“Hey! Mark!” the stranger called, Mark’s eyes brightened when he was met by a face of a very familiar person.

“Jackson! Oh my god!” Mark approached Jackson, Jinyoung following behind and gave Jackson a quick hug after Mark and Jackson performed their bff handshake, Wow Glad you took this route, man!” Mark was glad, very glad. He had thought they had to walk their way to Youngjae and Jaebum’s house.

“What happened? Flat tire?” Jackson scanned Mark’s Audi, checking if there was any need to fix something.

“We ran out of gas” Mark replied, Jackson approached Mark and rested his hand over his shoulder, “You should be thankful you got yourself a boyscout bestfriend”

“You have a spare gasoline with you?” Jinyoung chirped, finally having hope on a tragic night but wasn’t at all that tragic.

Jackson nodded, fetching the extra gasoline at the trunk of his car and handed it to Mark, “Life saver! Thank you, dude” Mark dashed to the side of his car and poured in the gasoline to the tank.

“Oh trust me” Jackson grabbed his phone showing Jaebum’s text a couple minutes ago, “He’s complaining about Bambam and Yugyeom munching on the desserts and basically begging us to arrive” Jackson snickered, shoving the phone back inside his pocket.

Mark had filled the tanks full and handed Jackson the empty container< “Remind me to repay you. Thanks, Jacks”

“No problem, man. Happy New Year” Jackson winked and skipped his was to his car, turning his car engine on, roaring to life while Mark did the same as Jinyoung and him sat inside their car.

“Now, let’s go to those jerks” Mark smiled, pushing the gas pedal with his foot and drove their way to the couple’s house

“I’m excited for this New Year’s Eve party” Jinyoung smiled on his seat, “Me too” Mark replied.

Spending their New Year with the people they cherish and love. People who the call family, they may not be blood related but they consider themselves as each other’s family considering the happiness and the pain they encountered together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am finally back after a couple of months, I apologize for the long hiatus and I am here to post a new one shot to make up for that. This was meant to be a Christmas Special fanfic but it suddenly turned in to New Year's Eve fic but posted way too late. Please comment and subscribe what you think of this fic, I suck at smut writing. Advance apology for misspelled words or grammatical errors because i was lazy to proof read.


End file.
